


Dead Giveaway

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Christmas, Community: mfuwss, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the MFUWSS Christmas drabble challenge. The prompt was eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Giveaway

.

 

“Here you both are. I knew I shouldn’t have sent Illya to fetch you to the Christmas party.”

“Sorry, April… Napoleon wanted to show- tell me something.”

“Did you remember to tell him how good the eggnog is?”

“The eggnog is good, Napoleon. I had three glasses.”

“I hate the stuff, too sweet for my taste… We have a lot to get done—”

“Well, if I can’t lure you with my eggnog, I have mistletoe. Pucker up, Napoleon.”

“…There… Satisfied, April?”

“Hardly… but I do have a question. If you hate the stuff, why does your mouth taste like eggnog?”

.


End file.
